Daisuke's Christmas Wish
by Rynn-Sama
Summary: It's Christmas time and Daisuke wants to throw a party for everyone. What happens when he can't pull it off? [COMPLETED]


'Tis the season for Christmas fan fiction! I got the great idea for this for the Japanese song "Daisuke to Ken no Kaimono Carol" (*t Daisuke and Ken's Shopping Carol). Daisuke is one of my favorite characters (besides Tai) and I thought that I should write something for him seeing as most of the time he gets picked on (yes even in some of my own writing). This is for Daisuke ^^ (whoa. I make he seem like a real person)  
  
***  
  
Daisuke sighed as he pushed the papers on his desk on the floor. How did he get into this mess? All he had wanted to do was make a Christmas memory that everyone could keep with them.  
Joe was home for the holidays from University to see his family as well as Mimi, his girlfriend and another Digidestened, had come over from the states.  
Tai, Matt and Sora would be graduating from high school soon and this would be one of the last occasions when all of the Digidestened would be able to spend time together.  
Earlier that month Daisuke had the great idea to throw a Christmas Party for everyone. Joe wouldn't be able to help with the planning because he wouldn't get back to Odiba until days before the party. Mimi was the same, only flying in days before, Daisuke knew this. When he had presented his plans to everyone else the reaction he had gotten wasn't what he was expecting.  
  
***  
  
"That's a great idea Daisuke!" Kari smiled.  
Daisuke beamed back at her. He was happy that Kari had liked his plans.  
"So who's going to help plan it?" Daisuke said looking around.  
"I can't" Matt said "between University Entrance Exams and band practice, I've got no time at all!"  
Tai patted Daisuke on the back "It'd be a lot of fun, but my mom will kill me if I don't start studying for the Entrance Exams myself."  
"Me too! And I've got to help my mom in the shop as well!" Sora said.  
Daisuke turned to Izzy and grinned stupidly "You don't have entrance exams this year! You'll help." Daisuke looked at Izzy's worried face ".right?"  
"I can maybe help you come up with a list of things to get or do, but I'm really don't have time to help out with anything though! The teachers as school asked me to help do a computer system upgrade so all of my spare time is going to be working on that."  
"Well if you can write up shopping lists, the rest of us can do it!" Daisuke smiled. He loved the holidays.  
"Daisuke, I'd love to, but my mom is making me study just as hard as Tai for my High School Entrance Exams. I'll be lucky to get anytime to attend the party!" Kari said shrugging her shoulders.  
Daisuke's heart sank as they all one by one refused to help "I'm studying with Kari" TK said. "Maybe you should think about studying too!"  
"Nah, I'll study after new years" Daisuke said. "Yolei? Cody?"  
"I've got to help out in the store" Yolei said "Christmas and New  
Years is our busiest season."  
"There is a big Kendo tournament after New Years that I have to train  
for" Cody replied.  
Daisuke felt defeated. "It's a great idea Daisuke, but we just don't have time to plan it! We'll have to pass this year I suppose" Tai said. Daisuke smiled in spite of the lack of support. He loved holidays and he wanted to share this with his friends. Don't worry! I can do it by myself! I'll make it special for everyone!" Daisuke spoke enthusiastically. It was then that he noticed Ken hiding in the corner. "Ichijouji!" Daisuke said with delight. Ken muttered in annoyance of being spotted. He had almost gotten away with it too. "Ken, you'll help me won't you? Or do you have something going on?" Daisuke didn't want to get his hopes up. Ken kicked at a pillow on the floor. "No, I'm not doing anything" Daisuke grinned widely "Great!"  
  
***  
  
That was how it had all started. He was going to pull this great thing together by himself with help from Ken. Then why was he sitting all alone in his room, the day the party was supposed to be, with nothing to show? It was because he had failed in bringing it all together.  
  
***  
  
**Ken had come over to help plan things out. Daisuke was super hyper in anticipation of Christmas.  
"Well, anyway, Christmas is great." Daisuke said going off in a tangent.  
"Yeah." Ken replied.  
"There's lot's of good food." Daisuke continued.  
"Uhuh."  
"And cake too."  
"Yeah."  
"And you get presents."  
"Uhuh."  
"School's on vacation."  
"Well."  
"Nothing but good stuff! Yeah man, it would be the best if it were Christmas all year-round!" Daisuke concluded.  
Ken sighed "What are you talking about Daisuke?" Ken asked.  
Daisuke's glazed look dissolved as he left his happy Christmas place in his mind. "Huh?"  
Listen, the thing about Christmas is that it's one of the most important days in the world" Ken explained.  
"Uhuh." Daisuke nodded.  
"It was the day the Savior was born. So, you go to church and pray."Ken said.  
"Cool!" Daisuke said, his eyes lighting up once again.  
"Of course, you knew all of that right?" Ken questioned.  
".if you say so!" Daisuke replied.  
  
***  
  
It was funny how Daisuke had wanted Christmas to be all year round and now he wished it would never come.  
Daisuke played with one of the pens on his desk. As he thought back over the last few weeks it had been a lot of fun trying to plan and get things together. Even shopping with Ken seemed funny even though at the time he was quite frustrated.  
  
***  
  
**"Ugh! Izzy just asked for anything and everything!" Daisuke said as he looked over the list that Izzy had given him earlier.  
Ken laughed as he read through the list with him. Suddenly one item stuck out more than the others.  
"Ah!" they both said in surprise.  
"Why is there computer software in here?" Daisuke said in a very annoyed tone "That has nothing to do with the party! What does he think we are?"  
"This really is too much. even when I calculate it with our physical conditions." Ken said.  
"We're never going to get to that soccer tutorial on time!" Daisuke sighed.  
"Ah, sorry but. you can carry this by yourself right?" Ken said suddenly.  
"What?!" Daisuke replied, very confused.  
"Great! Hang in there. and try not to be late!" Ken smiled.  
"No, no! What? Hey! Ichijouji! Yo! Ken, wait! Are you serious? Why did you even come?" Daisuke yelled after Ken's retreating figure.  
Daisuke cursed as hi kicked a rock "It would have been better if I had brought TK. too bad he's busy."  
  
***  
  
Daisuke laughed as he remembered being left alone on the street. He had never made it to the soccer tutorial, but he had been able to manage picking up most everything on the list.  
The day before, when he had called everyone to cancel the party, he had wondered what he would do with everything he had already bought. That problem was solved a few hours later when his older sister, Jun, had come and asked if she could have it for the party that she and her friends were having.  
Now Jun was off with her friends and his parents were off at a business meeting. It really sucked staying home alone on the one night he had hoped to be enjoying his friends.  
The phone rang and Daisuke checked the called ID. It was the Kamiya residence.  
"Hello, Motomiya residence" Daisuke said as he answered.  
"Hello. It's Kari" the voice on the other end said.  
"Hey Kari!" Daisuke said.  
"Daisuke, I've decided to take a study break tonight. You want to come over and watch a movie or something with Tai and me?" Kari asked.  
Daisuke silently debated whether or not he should. He was still pretty torn up over the whole party thing, but did he really want to give up a chance to see Kari?  
"I'll be over it a bit" Daisuke replied.  
"Great! See you soon!" Kari said.  
"Yeah soon!" Daisuke then hung up the phone and wrote a message telling his parents where he was going.  
Maybe he couldn't have his party, but he would still be able to see Tai and Kari. TK would probably be there as well, see as he had been studying with Kari. Daisuke would just have to do the best with what he had.  
  
***  
  
Daisuke rang the bell to the Kamiya's apartment. The walk had been long and cold and it was nice for Daisuke to finally be in a heated building again.  
"Hello?" a voice said from the buzzer. Daisuke recognized it immediately, it was Tai.  
"It's me, Daisuke! Kari invited me over" Daisuke spoke into the intercom.  
"Yeah. Come on up!" Tai's voice said. There was then a buzzing noise and Daisuke opened the door into the rest of the building.  
He walked to the elevator and pressed the button for the Kamiya's floor. Getting off the elevator he smiled. He would make the best memories tonight to forget about his party failure.  
Almost as soon as he knocked, Kari opened the door.  
"Hey! I'm glad you could make it!" Kari smiled.  
"Thanks for inviting me" Daisuke said as he walked in the doorway.  
"Hey guys, look up!" Tai smiled evilly from the hall.  
Kari and Daisuke looked above them to find mistletoe hanging in the doorway. Daisuke looked as Tai as he started to blush.  
"You know what that means!" Tai said with a wink that made Daisuke turn five shades of red darker.  
Daisuke looked at Kari who was a shade of pink herself. He shrugged as he leaned and kissed her quickly.  
It was then Kari's turn to turn five shades darker.  
Tai laughed as Daisuke took off his shoes and the three of them walked into the living room.  
"SURPRISE!!"  
Daisuke looked around the room to see Matt, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, Cody, Yolei, TK, Sora and Ken waiting for him to arrive. The room was decorated with lots of Christmas things and there was food everywhere.  
Daisuke was shocked "Wha. How? How were you able to pull this all together?"  
"Well, you got most of it done, we just had to tie up a few loose ends" Tai said.  
"What do you mean?" Daisuke asked confused. He had nothing to do with this! How could he have got most of it done for them?  
  
"That's where I come in!" his sister Jun appeared.  
"JUN?!?" This was getting weirder and weirder Daisuke thought.  
"We got Matt to call your sister to see if she could get the supplies you had already bought.' Izzy explained.  
"Oh Matt!" Jun said as she threw her arms around him.  
Matt fought her off "Off! Off! Back woman, Back!"  
"Wow! My first kiss with Kari and my friends throw me a party!" Daisuke exclaimed.  
"Wha?!?..." TK shot a look at Kari.  
"There was mistletoe okay?.." Kari muttered, blushing again.  
Tai smiled satisfactorily and pointed to himself "I set that one up!"  
"Awww, thanks you guys this is the best Christmas ever!" Daisuke said.  
"Well it was mostly Ken's idea. He knew how excited you were about it and pulled us all together last minute when you called us all to tell us it was off" Yolei said.  
"I'd hardly say that." Ken said.  
Daisuke threw his arms around Ken "Thanks man!"  
  
***  
  
Well that's it! It was a lot of fun to write and I hope that you all enjoyed it.  
  
** These parts are mostly taken directly from the translation of the song. I just manipulated it to suit my needs. You can find the whole song here: 


End file.
